Quest of Kids
by Son of Lancelot
Summary: The children of Link and Malon leave home in search of the Trriforce to bring their grandfather, Talon, back to life, and find a wife for Ingo. My second Zelda fic., so please read and review.


Quest of Kids by: Son of Lancelot  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda series, or any of the characters mentioned in any of the games. All characters and places not mentioned in the games are of my own creation, so I own them, except for some of their names.  
  
This is my second Zelda fan fic. Thanks to those who read and reviewed my first. I really appreciate that, and hope you will find this one just as enjoyable. I'll update as much as I can. If you like it, or have any comments or suggestions, then please review it, as it will really help my writing career. Thank you!  
  
=========================================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ingo, the one and only ranch hand at Lon Lon Ranch, was cleaning out the stable stalls when he received an unexpected visit from his master, Talon's, granddaughter, Malon. The girl just opened the door and walked up to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Ingo hated to be interrupted from his work, and Malon knew that. He had endured many years of Talon's daughter, Malon, and her good-for-nothing husband, Link, coming in and interrupting his work when they were young. "Mr. Ingo?" Malon asked, walking up to the middle-aged ranch hand. He had been working on the ranch for twenty-five years, and had never liked kids asking him questions. "Why aren't you married?" The question came as a complete surprise to Ingo. No one had ever asked him that before.  
  
"What makes you ask that?" Ingo asked, getting back to work.  
  
"Well," Malon continued as she climbed up on top of a nearby haystack, "Dad told me we have to get married, or that terrible things would happen."  
  
Ingo felt like laughing. "Your father said that?" he asked. He had always thought that Link was somewhat crazy, and wondered how such a man could be the Hero of Time. "Sounds like him all right."  
  
"So, why aren't you married?" Malon asked.  
  
"Why should I get married? I already have more than I ever asked for. What, with you, your brother, and your sister running around all the time? Getting married is the last thing I want. And get down off that haystack. I don't want to be responsible for you hurting yourself if you fall."  
  
"I won't fall," Malon protested.  
  
"I said get down, kid!" Ingo commanded. Malon did so. Ingo knew Malon hated to be called 'kid,' since she liked to think she was superior to others. Still, the authority of adults usually won over her. "Now, why don't you go out and play? I've got work to do in here."  
  
"Don't feel like playing," Malon said, looking around the stable. "Can I stay here and help you?"  
  
"What?" Ingo asked, surprised. He didn't mind a little help, but he'd prefer someone more experienced.  
  
"I said I want to help," Malon said.  
  
"I know," Ingo said. "I doubt there's really anything you could do though."  
  
"I could rake," Malon said.  
  
"Well...?" Ingo looked at the rake he had in his hand. "Alright," he said. "But make sure you do a good job. I don't want any mess left when you're done." Malon happily took the rake from him and began raking the hay out of the stall Ingo had been working on. While she did this, Ingo started cleaning horse dung out of the next stall. The two talked as they worked. Ingo told Malon about the horses, particularly Epona, her mother and father's favorite horse, and fastest horse to ever live on the ranch. She had died a couple years ago. Malon wished she had known Epona better, but she was too young to really remember the days when Epona was able to run so fast. Ingo was surprised to find himself enjoying the conversation. It must have had to do with the fact that they were able to move a lot faster with two instead of just one. Malon was a good worker, and was able to pretty much keep up with Ingo, following one stall behind him. Eventually, the conversation took a turn from horses to Malon's grandmother.  
  
"What was my grandma like?" Malon asked Ingo as they began work on the last two stalls.  
  
"Well..." said Ingo. "I don't really remember. She was already sick when I started working here, and it was only about a year before she died. I do remember your mother and grandfather's reactions however. It was very hard for them. Especially Talon. After that, he spent nearly a month mourning for her, and I don't think he ever got over it. I did my best to keep up with my work, but it was hard to do when Talon became so lazy. Your mother didn't cry so much, though. She would just spend her time sitting in her chair, looking out into space, as if expecting to see her. Sometimes... a lot of times... she would sing her mother's song—"  
  
"Epona's song!" Malon said.  
  
"Yes. Epona's— Wait a minute!" Ingo said. "What do you mean Epona's song?"  
  
"Epona liked that song," Malon said. "Mom told me so. It was the only song that could tame Epona."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ingo said. "That horse was as wild as a rabid dog."  
  
"But, not if you sang the song to her," Malon said.  
  
"The song. You mean that's how she kept the horse under control? Is that how your father tamed that horse?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Malon asked.  
  
"No!" Ingo said. "When did you find this out?"  
  
"A few years ago," Malon said. "Mom told me about it."  
  
"How could they do that to me?" Ingo asked. "I'd been trying to tame that horse for years!"  
  
"Malon!" came a voice from outside. "Malon, where are you?"  
  
"In the stable Dad!" Malon called out. A few seconds later, the stable door opened, and Link, the legendary Hero of Time himself, stepped in through the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Link asked his daughter.  
  
"Helping Mr.—"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ingo asked Link. Link looked surprised, obviously not understanding. "Why didn't you tell me you could tame Epona just by singing her that song?"  
  
"What?" Link asked, looking surprised, as if some great secret had just been let out. "Who told you about Epona's song?"  
  
"Your kid," Ingo said, indicating Malon. Link looked over at her.  
  
"You told Mr. Ingo about that?" Link asked.  
  
"Um... yea," Malon said, sounding guilty.  
  
"Malon," Link said. "I told you never to tell anyone. Especially not Mr. Ingo."  
  
"But he—"  
  
"No but's young lady," Link said, obviously disappointed. "You had strict instructions never to let out that secret. I'm disappointed in you for not obeying." Malon looked down at her feet. Link looked at Ingo. "Well... I guess it's out now. Not that it matters too much. Epona's been dead a while now."  
  
"I'm sorry, Link," Ingo said. "I didn't mean to find out."  
  
"It's okay, Ingo," Link told him. "You didn't do anything wrong." Ingo felt like a child being told this by Link, even though it was clear that he was at least ten years older than Link. "Malon," Link said, still using his disappointed voice. "We need to get home, so you'd best hurry up." Malon gave the rake back to Ingo, then walked over to her father, still keeping her eyes at the ground. Ingo watched the two leave the stable, feeling sorry for the little girl. It wasn't hard for him to figure out why Link wanted to keep it a secret. Ingo had always been the type to seek authority, and he knew it. With a secret that big, he couldn't have been trusted. Luckily he had changed over the past several years, and there would be nothing to worry about. At worst, Malon would get some kind of punishment for it, and have to rebuild her parent's trust over the next several years, but at least the secret would be safe with Ingo, and not used. 


End file.
